A need has long existed for an Orthopedic Brace for the distal and proximal areas of the legs suitable for limiting the motion of the knee following certain post-operative procedures and, as well, as a treatment of other types of orthopedic dysfunctions.
A problem in the prior art has been the need to separately and individually fit each knee brace wearer with a knee brace having a customized proximal and distal length, an adjustable transverse width at both the proximal and distal end of the brace, and a customized system of anterior and posterior support pads both above and below the knee.
Further, different braces have required different forms of hinge couplings at the point of joinder between the upper and lower leg portions thereof.
The existence of so many variables in the construction of orthopedic braces has added substantially to the cost of such braces in that, as above noted. the construction of most leg braces for the treatment of post-operative and other dysfunctions has become a customized patient-by-patient situation.
The present invention seeks to address the above problems of construction and cost through the presentation of a so-called Universal Brace using a common "skeleton" which, through the adjustment of certain elements, straps and loops, can be adapted to virtually every leg anatomy and orthopedic need situation. Through such an approach, there is provided a structure for limiting the motion of the knee within a plurality of positions and, as well, a means for providing a variety of anterior and posterior upper and lower leg pressure points. To the knowledge of the inventor, there does not exist prior art bearing upon the novelty of the present invention.